Ratlin
Ratlin was a crew member serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones around the time of the search for the Dead Man's Chest. Biography At some unknown point in his life, Ratlin became a member of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. When William Turner Jr. appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, the crew fought the young man, Ratlin among them. Eventually, Crash knocked him out. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the ''Black Pearl''. Ratlin and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. During this sequence, he held a knife to Lejon's throat. Later, as several crewmen were working around the ship, Ratlin carried a lantern around the ship. He watched as Davy Jones had William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Sr punish his son. He watched as Maccus, Koleniko, and Clanker played Liar's Dice, and then looked on as William Turner challenged and played against Davy Jones. Ratlin was, later, one of the crewmen who turned the Kraken Hammer, and was whipped by Jimmy Legs. He executed a crewman of the ''Edinburgh Trader'''' after the ship was ripped apart by the Kraken. Under Maccus, Ratlin and the other crewmen traveled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead as the captain could not step on dry land. The crew discovered the Dead Man's Chest empty, and, hearing the bell tower, put two and two together and headed to the tower. On the way, they found and ambushed Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth Swann, dueling them in sword combat. Ratlin was cut down on numerous occasions by the trio. Later he was one of half of the crew that were crushed by the large wheel on top of which Will Turner and James Norrington were fighting. The Motley crew escaped with their lives, much to the dismay of Davy Jones. Later when the ''Dutchman ''ambushed the ''Pearl ''off Isla Cruces, Ratlin manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and teared apart by the Kraken. Ratlin witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there. He was still on-board when the East India Trading Company assumed control of Davy Jones, his ship and its crew. He fought in the battle around Calypso's maelstrom and survived to be reverted back to human form. Physical Description The crew of the ''Dutchman were known to gradually take on characteristics of sea creatures over time, though in Ratlin's case, it was the ship itself that became part of his biology. Rope and sailcloth became fused into his face.CGSociety - Art Booty Ratlin was one of the four most trusted mates aboard the Flying Dutchman, along with Maccus, Penrod, and Angler.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Behind the scenes *The name is a play on the word "ratline" (pronounced "rattlin"), which is the thin lines tied between the shrouds of a sailing ship to form a ladder. *Ratlin is unlocked at the level "Sea battle" in the AWE video game's "loot" sub-mission Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:William Turner's crew Category:Males